ETERNO SUSPIRAR
by Gaby Bunny
Summary: Oneshot.UA. Todo en la vida parece ser maravilloso pero... y si te kitan todo de tajo? debemos ser fuertes siempre. Dejen reviews n.n LA CONEJA ATACA DE NUEVO JAJAJA


_**ETERNO SUSPIRAR**_

_-__**'¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?'**_- al instante mi cuerpo tembló, no sabía que responder, nunca antes había salido con un chico del Internet y la verdad estaba muy nerviosa por el encuentro, si se daba. Ya tenía dos años de platicar con él gracias al medio de comunicación de moda y la verdad… yo también quería verlo.

-_'__**¡Sí quiero!'**_- antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, una de mis amigas, Mina, había leído el mensaje y tecleado una afirmación a la pregunta que el chico del otro lado del monitor me había hecho.

_**-'De acuerdo, paso por ti en dos horas… ¿te parece bien?'**_**- **yo estaba anonadada, casi ausente de lo que estaba pasando, no podía hacer nada ni decir siquiera algo, sí quería verlo pero ¿estaba lista para hacerlo?

-'_**No, mejor veámonos en el parque No. 10. Será más fácil para ambos.'-**___Mina seguía abusando de mi confianza y escribiendo para llevar la cita a cabo.

-'_**Ok. Me parece perfecto… nos vemos al rato. Xao'**_- un rubor corrió a mis mejillas acompañado de un evidente incremento en la temperatura de mi piel. Él se había desconectado, lo que implicaba que no podría cancelar la cita la cual, ni siquiera había hecho yo.

-¡Mina! ¿qué rayos hiciste?- al fin pude decir algo y estallé en cólera contra mi mejor amiga.

-Serena… sino te hago esta cita, nunca te vas a decidir. Él te ha invitado varias veces a salir y siempre lo has rechazado. Ya es tiempo de que salgas a distraerte y a aclarar de una buena vez tus sentimientos hacia él.

-Pero… están claros… él es mi amigo.

-¡Sí como no! Me dices que no te gusta pero te desvelas hasta las 3 o 4 de la mañana hablando por msn sólo con él. Se mandan mensajillos amorosos todo el día y cuando ves en el display de tu celular su nombre te pones como loca y le contestas en medio de risas y algarabía… no te engañes a ti misma ¿quieres?

Quedé muda. No había mucho que objetarle puesto que tenía toda la razón. Desde que lo había contactado de nuevo, después de años sin saber de él, en mi cabeza sólo estaba su nombre; pasaba horas esperando un mensaje suyo para desearme un buen día y suerte en mis prácticas del servicio social; así era como me alegraba la mañana.

-¿Qué esperas?

-¿Yo? Nada… porqué

-Pues porque no te has ido a arreglar, anda te tienes que duchar, ni modo que vayas así sucia.

-Pero Mina…

-Nada, no quiero excusas Serena, ¡tú vas a esa cita porque vas!

A regañadientes me tuve que ir a bañar pero mientras el agua tibia recorría vertiginosamente mi cuerpo, seguía teniendo mis dudas sobre cómo sería el encuentro con esa persona, que tal si él no era lo que esperaba o peor aún… que yo no fuera lo que él pensaba; además acababa de terminar tres meses atrás con mi novio de toda la vida, Yaten Kou y eso era algo que me detenía un poco y me daba qué pensar.

Me sequé cautelosamente, me puse la ropa interior, una bata y cuando llegué a mi habitación Mina tenía extendida sobre mi cama la ropa que usaría. Un pantalón blanco ajustado y una blusa café fue el atuendo escogido para nuestra primera cita…

Para ser sincera llegué tarde ese día no sé si por los nervios o porque Mina no me dejaba salir de casa sin estar 'perfecta' para tal evento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pude distinguir una espalda perteneciente a un hombre y mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho. Sin duda era él, algo me lo decía a pesar de no haberlo visto en forma física, sólo por las fotos que en ocasiones compartíamos por carpeta pero era él, estaba segura.

Cuando giró a verme, seguramente por el ruido que el tacón de mis zapatillas provocaba al hacer contacto con el pavimento, pude reconocerlo y en su rostro se dibujó una cara de asombro que me hizo sentir muy alagada.

-Pensé que no llegarías… es algo tarde jovencita- me dijo en tono juguetón para romper el hielo que el silencio logró por algunos segundos.

-Yo… lo siento- no podía decirle la verdadera razón de mi atraso, aunque al verme supongo que se dio cuenta de mi esmero por verme bien ese día.

-No te preocupes… y bien, ¿nos vamos?- sin mayor tardanza me condujo hacia su deportivo rojo que estaba estacionado a unos cuantos metros del lugar donde nos encontramos. Abrió la puerta caballerosamente extendiéndome la mano para poder ingresar al interior del vehículo.

Una vez adentro no tenía una idea fija en la mente para poder entablar una conversación y así poder quitarme, de una vez por todas, el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de mí. Al fin se subió, colocó la llave en su lugar y arrancó el auto.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-Pensé que me habías invitado al cine…- comenté con un tono sarcástico que casi nunca uso.

-Es verdad pero pensé que tal vez habías cambiado de idea o te gustaría ir a otro sitio, tú mandas y yo obedezco.

-No Darien, vamos al cine, ¿sí?- le dije en medio de una risa nerviosa. Por primera vez había dicho su nombre frente a él. Darien, Darien, Darien… ése era el nombre que a todas horas recordaba, aquél que a mis amigas ya tenía mareadas de tanto escucharlo puesto que frecuentemente en nuestras pláticas lo mencionaba por cualquier cosa.

-Se escucha lindo.

-¡¿Perdón?!- su cálida voz me sacó de mis pensamientos en un instante, tanto que pensé que estaba hablando en voz alta.

-Mi nombre… se escucha lindo en tu voz- pude mirar su perfil tan bien delineado, no podía creer la suerte que tenía de salir con un chico como él, era como el príncipe encantador que siempre había querido conocer.

Al poco rato llegamos al cine. Él me ayudó a bajar del coche y me miró fijamente, no supe porqué pero me hizo sentir más relajada e incluso feliz.

-¿Cuál te gustaría ver?- en mi mente resonaban las palabras de mi amiga Mina: 'tienes dos opciones, ven una de terror para que te abrace por el miedo o ven una de amor para que se de el momento adecuado para un beso'. Creo que me tardé mucho en contestar porque nuevamente me preguntó cuál sería mi elección y escogí la de miedo.

Como todo un caballero pagó las dos entradas a lo que alegué que entonces me tocaría pagar las palomitas. Él se negó rotundamente sorprendiéndome con un 'la próxima tú invitas' entonces en ese momento reí, le sonreí lo más que pude para hacerle notar que estaba feliz.

Durante la película compartimos un frappé de moka que estaba riquísimo, y tal como lo había fraguado Mina, me abrazó toda la película. Su olor era delicioso y el sentir sus latidos tan cerca de mí era una experiencia que no quería que terminara nunca. Debo admitir que quise besarlo en muchas ocasiones pero me contuve, tal vez él deseaba lo mismo, tal vez no pero en ciertos momentos también pude notar que estaba alterado, tanto o más que yo.

Salimos de la sala caminando juntos al unísono y sorprendentemente él tomó mi mano como se la toman dos enamorados para hacerle saber al mundo que entre ellos hay una conexión, tal como lo sentí yo también tomé la suya fuertemente y lo miré a los ojos provocándole una pícara sonrisa que terminó por embrujarme.

-¿Y ahora? Ya te voy a dejar a tu casa o…

-Vamos a caminar al lago. Escuché que hay una exposición nocturna de algunas esculturas famosas, me gustaría ir a verlas porque no he podido- creo que mis ojos fueron suplicantes porque enseguida aceptó. No quería separarme de él tan pronto, no quería que esa noche terminara nunca.

Los minutos que duró el trayecto platicamos de la película y otras trivialidades que me envolvieron en una atmósfera cada vez más agradable. Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino e igual que la primera vez, me ayudó a bajar del auto.

-¿Es aquí?

-Sí, el folleto que enviaron a mi escuela decía que estarían esta semana aquí mismo. Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta para encontrarlas.

-De acuerdo.

Volvimos a tomarnos de las manos, nada podía en el mundo quitarme toda esa dicha que estaba naciendo dentro de mí, nada. Pronto vimos un tumulto de gente frente a nosotros y supusimos que en ese lugar se estaba llevando a cabo la exposición.

-Son geniales, ¿no lo crees?- me susurró al oído esas palabras al mismo tiempo que me rodeaba con sus brazos. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza, esto no me podía estar pasando, ¡no podía creerlo!

-Si…- ¡no podía hablar! Una gran cantidad de saliva pasaba por mi garganta y me estaba literalmente ahogando debido al nerviosismo que me invadía.

El sólo sonrió, no sé si burlándose de mí o conmigo porque mis labios no paraban de temblar y tuve que sonreír como loca. Pronto nos fuimos a sentar a una banca donde podíamos ver con claridad el pequeño lago de aquél lugar y al mismo tiempo ver las luces naturales del cielo nocturno.

-¿Te gustó?

-Sí, me siento muy a gusto contigo…- ese momento lo hubiera detenido, sus ojos azules mirándome todo el tiempo, su sonrisa perfecta, sus labios, todo era sencillamente ideal.

-Me gusta saberlo, porque yo también me siento muy bien a tu lado- sonrió y creo incluso que levemente se sonrojó.

Algo dentro de mí nació y me recosté sobre él poniendo mi espalda sobre su pecho, me tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a darme ligeros besos en las mejillas agachándose un poco debido al desnivel que había entre los dos. No podía dejar de ver las estrellas, esa noche estaban más hermosas que ninguna otra.

-Estoy muy feliz de haber aceptado salir contigo- dije en una sola emisión de voz.

-Y yo de haberte invitado, eres muy dulce Serena, me encanta lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento y me encantaría que siempre pudiéramos estar así.

Giré a verlo a los ojos, entonces… ¡él sentía exactamente lo mismo que yo! Mina no sabía lo agradecida que estaba con ella en ese instante, por haberme ayudado a dar ese gran paso que parecía consagrar algo que pedía a gritos.

-Pequeña… creo que es algo tarde y debo llevarte a tu casa, no quiero que tus papás se molesten y no te dejen volver a salir conmigo.

-Sí, tienes razón, debo irme a casa.

Nuevamente me tomó de la mano, se acercó a mí, sentí que mis piernas temblaban terriblemente, poco a poco iba acercando su rostro al mío y creí que me iba a desmayar. Sólo cerré los ojos y esperé a ver qué hacía y para sorpresa mía (y desilusión) me besó en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Eh? Yo… no, nada- quería que la tierra me tragara pero creo que al final no se dio cuenta de nada.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos.

Al poco rato llegamos a mi casa, le dije que no se bajara del auto para evitar que papá lo viera y me hiciera mil preguntas sobre él. Aunque no quedó muy satisfecho se tuvo que resignar y nos quedamos viendo fijamente.

-Me encantaría…

-¿Qué?- mi respiración se agitó un poco pero no podía apartar mi mirada de su rostro.

-Me encantaría volver a salir contigo- le sonreí encantada y halagada.

-A mí también, fue una noche muy linda.

Se acercó a mí y sorpresivamente me abrazó. Yo no cabía de la felicidad y le correspondí enteramente. Se alejó un poco y nos despedimos con un lindo beso en la mejilla. Salí del auto queriendo gritar de felicidad pero me contuve hasta llegar a mi cuarto y asegurarme de que su automóvil ya estuviera lejos para que no me escuchara.

Llamé inmediatamente a Mina para ponerla al tanto de todo lo ocurrido y me pidió que le diera las gracias cien millones de veces, a lo que accedí sin objeción pues me la había pasado increíble. Creo que estaba en la millonésima repetición cuando mi celular sonó con el tono de mensaje.

-¡Seguro es él! Se te va a declarar y decirte que te ama con locura.

-¡Cállate Mina! Sólo a ti se te ocurre semejante cosa.

-Pero anda ve a ver, y si es él me dices qué te escribió.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan comunicativa?

-¡Nunca!

Dejé la bocina del teléfono a un lado y corrí a buscar mi celular para despejar la duda e increíblemente Mina tenía razón… era un mensaje de Darien. Abrí la tapa y pude leer las palabras quizás más simples pero que me llenaron de una mágica ilusión.

-_**"En verdad me la pasé muy bien contigo, eres una niña muy linda"**_

Sentí que iba a desfallecer enmedio de mi habitación en cualquier instante y al recordar que en la línea seguía mi amiga, decidí ir a confirmarle su idea.

-¿Era él verdad?

-Sí- le leí el mensaje y las dos gritamos de gusto, al parecer mi vida comenzaba a cambiar y a aparecer alguien que tal vez y sólo tal vez me haría inmensamente feliz.

……

La semana transcurrió como agua, el pasar de los días se me hizo muy breve y al fin llegó el viernes, ese día pasaría por mí después de tener asesoría con mi maestra de tesis y tenía la intuición de sería una cita muy especial.

Bajé casi corriendo las escaleras del instituto y mis amigas bromearon conmigo sin parar pero poco me importó, sólo quería verlo y volver a estar con él. Al salir pude ver a un chico con una camisa roja algo sudada debido a la elevada temperatura del ambiente y comencé a reír divertida por la situación.

-¿Te burlas de mí?

-No… bueno, un poco.

-Es que hace mucho calor, no es mi culpa.

-Pues hubieras traído algo más ligero.

-Si pero me quería ver bien- me sonrojé con su respuesta y él también al darse cuenta de que no sólo lo había pensado sino también dicho.

Se hizo un silencio que poco duró gracias a la intervención de dos de mis amigas… Mina y Lita, cuya presencia nos hizo olvidar el rato incómodo que se había creado.

-Serena, mañana tenemos que ir a tu casa para revisar el libro que nos pidió la maestra Akane.

-Sí, claro Mina, las espero mañana en la tarde.

-Llevaré un postre, seguro nos dará hambre.

-Por cierto chicas… él es Darien, un amigo mío- mis deseos de matar a Mina eran evidentes, lo había hecho a propósito pero después de todo lo mejor era que lo conocieran, quería compartir mi dicha con el universo entero.

-Mucho gusto Darien, yo soy Lita y ella es Mina.

-Es un placer conocerlas chicas, Serena me ha platicado de ustedes y es bueno conocerlas en persona.

-Es lo que yo digo, no hay nada como conocerse en persona- Mina… ¡te asesinaré!

-Bueno creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos Serena, la película está casi a punto de empezar y sino nos apresuramos no alcanzaremos la función.

-De acuerdo, chicas nos vemos mañana- dije agitando mi mano y siendo resguardada por uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

-Lo mejor será que te ayude con tu mochila, anda dámela- se veía tan lindo cargándola que comencé a reír divertida.

-¿Te estás burlando?

-No es que… te ves muy lindo.

Los dos reímos como niños y subimos al vehículo. El tráfico ese día era horrible y tardamos en llegar al centro comercial donde está el cine. Fuimos directo a la taquilla y, efectivamente, habíamos llegado algo retrasados para la función y debíamos esperar un poco más para la siguiente emisión.

Recorrimos la plaza comercial platicándonos sobre los últimos eventos de la semana e incluso compartimos algunas anécdotas de nuestra niñez, hasta que, sin darnos cuenta, la hora de inicio de la película ya estaba muy próxima.

Entramos a la sala y buscamos unos asientos idóneos para poder ver con calma el filme, comenzamos a platicar sobre nuestros artistas favoritos y al escuchar de su voz que una de las mías no le agradaba mucho comencé a hacer berrinche.

-¿Pero por qué no te gusta Celine Dion?

-Porque no me gusta su timbre de voz, es muy chillón.

-Pero a mí sí, ¿no me comprarías algún día un disco de ella?

-No porque si te lo compro lo vas a querer escuchar conmigo y no quiero oírla.

-Pero yo sí soporto a tus artistas, eres malo conmigo.

-No es verdad, cuando pongo a Bunbury me haces gestos. Yo soy el que debería estar molesto contigo.

Él se giró en tono de molestia juguetona y al instante fui a darle unos besitos en el cachete para mimarlo un poco y calmar su supuesto enojo, pero en ese momento… él giró su cabeza y por fin, me besó.

Mis sueños, mis anhelos y cada imaginación fueron insignificantes comparados con el instante en que tuve sus labios unidos a los míos. Estaba más que feliz y la magia de ese momento no tiene palabras para poderse describir. La dulzura, el cariño y la inocencia se unieron en un momento idóneo que se repitió constantemente durante la película. No podía creer que al fin hubiéramos roto esa barrera que nos mantenía separados, al fin podríamos disfrutar de nuestros sentimientos y crecer juntos…

Al salir del cine, sólo nos tomamos de las manos y no nos dijimos más. Nadie hablaba y el nerviosismo y temor llegó a mí. ¿Sólo jugaba conmigo? No, no podía ser cierto, no podía pasarme esto.

-No creas que no te diré nada, es sólo que estoy acomodando las ideas en mi mente- su voz temblaba y me puse aún peor, pero estaba dispuesta a escucharlo pasara lo que pasara...- Serena, sé que esto ha pasado muy rápido pero siento que no está mal. Todo lo que pasó allá adentro lo sentí y lo sentí desde la primera vez que te vi. No sé si sólo yo lo he notado pero entre nosotros hay una química muy fuerte, desde antes de conocerte pensaba todo el día en ti, sólo esperaba un mensaje tuyo que me alegrara el día y te llamaba seguido sólo para escucharte. No puedo seguir ocultándote la verdad porque después de besarte, hace unos momentos, no quiero separarme ya de ti…

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Serena… si no quieres estar conmigo yo lo comprenderé y haremos de cuenta que nada pasó pero si tú quieres que estemos juntos en verdad sería un placer hacerte feliz.

Lo besé de nuevo más feliz que nunca. No fue la declaración de amor más romántica de la historia pero sé que lo dijo desde el fondo de su corazón. Me sentí la mujer más dichosa del planeta en ese instante y su risa y su rubor en las mejillas me hicieron saber que él también lo estaba.

Los meses subsecuentes fueron los mejores de mi vida, no pedía pedir más felicidad, no podía concebir más dicha de la que se me estaba dando a borbotones. Él era el hombre que siempre había soñado encontrar, y me hacía sentir que el cielo se encontraba en plena tierra. Salíamos al cine, de vez en cuando departíamos en algún restaurante o simplemente íbamos a caminar y demostrarnos cuán felices éramos.

Pasó el tiempo y un día cuando fui al hospital donde daba servicio social, ya que su sueño era ser un gran doctor, lo noté preocupado al salir de su guardia. Como siempre, lo esperé recargada en la reja del sanatorio y le puse la mejor de mis sonrisas al verlo.

Me tomó de la mano y de igual manera me dio una gran sonrisa y un lindo beso. Lo invité a tomar una malteada a la cafetería de siempre y asintió diciendo que tenía algo de hambre.

Llegamos y me quedé absorta por la gran cantidad de comida que ordenó, usualmente yo era la del apetito voraz pero ese día, no sé porqué, él tenía mucho. Me reí muchísimo de la situación y encantada con él, seguimos platicando sin novedades.

-Serena… me gustaría que entraras y estuvieras un rato conmigo- me pidió al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento.

-Claro- pasé y vi que el lugar era muy acogedor, me senté en el sillón aunque no pude resistir las ganas de salir al balcón a ver la hermosa vista que se vislumbraba desde ahí.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo abrazándome la cintura por detrás y al susurrarlo en mi oído una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Sí… es muy lindo. Darien ¿Me quieres?- le pregunté esperando la respuesta juguetona que siempre me hacía.

-Sí

-¿Cómo cuánto?

-Como mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi princesa.

-¿Y qué más?

**-Y te amo.**

Quedé en silencio. Muda, sorprendida y creo que ningún músculo de mi cuerpo se movía más que mi corazón a un ritmo bastante acelerado. Nunca antes me había dicho esas palabras y no es que no lo quisiera así sino que alguna vez lo habíamos platicado y él me había dicho que sólo cuando las sintiera de verdad, me lo diría.

-¿Serena estás bien?- me dijo devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Ehm... sí.

-¿Te gustó lo que escuchaste?

-Ehm… sí.

-¿Por qué no me dices nada entonces?

-Pues es que no sé. Estoy nerviosa. No sé que decir.

-No tienes porqué decir nada- su mano pasó por mi mejilla mirándome con amor.

-Claro que sí, yo también tengo que decirte lo que siento por ti y te amo, te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Nos besamos y por instante sentí que mi vida siempre iba a ser así. Entramos al lugar y nos sentamos a ver la televisión. Pronto quedé dormida entre sus brazos y él me abrazó para que estuviera más cómoda. Un par de horas pasaron y al despertar vi sus ojos azules que me veían impregnados de amor.

-¿Qué hora es?- dije tallándome los ojos en señal de cansancio.

-Son las seis, amor.

-Entonces es hora de irme a casa. Mamá debe estar preocupada y mañana es cuando iré contigo a Ikeda. Lo mejor es descansar bien.

-Tienes razón, es un viaje algo largo y debo estar bien para manejar.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos mi amor.

-Voy a ir a dejarte, no creas que irás sola.

-De acuerdo.

En la noche, ya estando preparando mis cosas para el viaje que tendría con mi novio algunas dudas naturales me asaltaron pero no hice caso a mi mente enmarañada y ese día hablé con Mina como siempre.

-¿Y entonces ya te lo dijo?

-Sí, me ama. La verdad tú sabes que yo se lo quería decir hace tiempo pero no encontraba el momento idóneo.

-Así fue mejor, que él diera la iniciativa. Así debe ser amiga. ¿Y qué van a hacer mañana?

-Me va a acompañar a sacar unos papeles que necesito para el nuevo trabajo. Recuerda que pronto voy a comenzar.

-Ah es verdad. ¿Pero se van a quedar solos todo el día?

-Mina… ya sé a lo que vas pero no va a pasar nada.

-Nada que los dos no quieran, querrás decir.

-No es eso pero tú sabes lo que pienso…

-Sé lo que sientes por él y él por ti. Serena, no tiene nada de malo estar con la persona que amas. Y más con el amor que ambos se profesan. Yo que tú iba preparada para todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Piensa bien si quieres estar con él, piensa si quieres que él sea el primer hombre de tu vida y si quieres recordarlo por siempre. Si es así, no te detengas de ser suya si llega el momento y en verdad quieres hacerlo. No es porque te esté diciendo que lo hagas, nadie te puede obligar pero tampoco puedes detenerte por prejuicios tontos. Sabes que hagas lo que hagas, estoy y estaré siempre contigo.

-Gracias Mina.

Colgamos. Pero sus palabras seguían latentes en mi mente. Es verdad que ya estaba en edad suficiente para estar con un hombre y compartir momentos con alguien. En algún sueño fugaz lo había imaginado pero ahora que estaba cerca de pasar me daba algo de temor.

En algunas ocasiones habíamos tenido ratos románticos e inclusos besos muy apasionados, lo que es normal en muchas parejas que se quieren tanto como nosotros dos. Pero lo mejor era dejar seguir el rumbo del destino.

Un nuevo día llegó y pronto llegamos a Ikeda. Vimos lo de los papeles rápidamente y por la tarde nos fuimos a comer algo, la ciudad era hermosa y debíamos disfrutar de 'nuestro día'. Darien tenía una casa en aquella urbe. Una tía ya fallecida se la había heredado y ambos decidimos que sería lindo descansar un poco en ese lugar.

Entramos en la estancia y fuimos al pequeño jardín trasero que el lugar tenía. No sé bien cuando llegó Darien y cortó algunas rosas para mí. Fuimos a la cocina a colocarlas en un recipiente con agua y su mirada sobre mí, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Sabías que hoy te ves especialmente hermosa?

-No, aunque el que no dejes de mirarme me hace suponerlo.

-Serena, te amo. Quiero que siempre estemos así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Juntos, quiero compartir mi vida contigo mi amor.

Fue hacia mí y comenzamos a besarnos. Él me tomó por la cintura y yo sólo lo abracé. No podía evitar sonreír por la dicha que sentía y pronto comencé a sentir un calor nunca antes experimentado y era producto de las caricias de mi novio. Comencé a desabotonar su camisa y al instante él se apartó mirándome a los ojos, buscando algún tipo de consentimiento para lo que a grandes luces iba a pasar.

-Serena te amo.

-Yo también y quiero que estemos juntos.

-¿Estás segura?

-Más que nunca. ¿tú no quieres estar conmigo?

-Si, para siempre- me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó a una de las recámaras donde nuestro amor por fin se consumaría.

Al estar sobre la cama, los besos que le daba eran pocos comparados con todo el amor que le tenía. Él no dejaba de besarme y decirme que me amaba, que siempre había soñado algo así y que todo aquello parecía un sueño. Nos despojamos de nuestras ropas y vi su cuerpo desnudo y él el mío. Ambos nos sonrojamos pero siento que aquello nos unió más como pareja, comos dos seres que se aman y se lo demuestran. Él cuidadosamente se colocó sobre mí puesto que tenía miedo a lastimarme por ser mucho más pequeña que él.

Con mis pequeñas manos comencé a enredar sus cabellos y a jugar con mis uñas en su espalda mientras él tomaba una posición cómoda para poder unirnos finalmente. Él me besaba, me inyectaba amor en cada roce que le daba a mis labios, mi rostro, mi cuello, mi pecho, mi vientre, en todo mi ser.

-¿En verdad amor quieres esto?

-Sí, quiero que me hagas tuya, quiero recordarte siempre mi amor. Quiero que seas el primero…

-Y yo quiero que seas la única.

Nos besamos con más pasión que antes, como si unas bravas llamas nos quemaran por dentro y necesitáramos calmar esa sed bebiendo del agua que el otro tenía en sí mismo. Comencé a suspirar cada vez más rápido y cuando al fin Darien se unió conmigo sentí una corriente y un agudo dolor que me hicieron gritar un poco.

-¿Te lastimé?- me preguntó muy preocupado.

-No, es sólo que… me dolió un poco, pero supongo que es normal.

-Si quieres ya no…

-No amor, quiero estar contigo, quiero llegar al cielo de tu mano.

Los dos reímos un poco y él volvió a besarme más tiernamente y a suavizar sus movimientos mientras nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas como símbolo de nuestro gran amor. Esa entrega era de ambos, los dos estábamos rogando por estar así, por siempre permanecer así, por pasar el resto de nuestras vidas así…

Ambos podíamos sentir las sensaciones que el otro experimentaba y el verlo sonreír en el acto me encantó puesto que significaba que le agradaba, que disfrutaba estar conmigo y el que gritara que me amaba era deliberadamente mágico.

Con cada empuje que él hacía una nueva corriente mágica me recorría de pies a cabeza, yo no podía hacer más que besarlo, besar sus hombros, arañar su espalda, pedirle que no se detuviera y gritarle que lo amaba y que era lo más maravilloso que me había pasado en la vida.

Al fin, los dos terminamos exhaustos y rendidos de placer. Me acurruqué en su pecho y él no podía dejar de jugar con mis dorados cabellos que ahora estaban sueltos y me daba besos en la cabeza abrazándome para que no escapara de él.

-¿Te gustó?- me preguntó con una voz apenas audible.

-Sí, mucho. ¿Y a ti?

-Amor, fue maravilloso.

Reí gustosa de su contestación y lo besé muchas veces provocándole risitas y cosquillas. En verdad ese hombre me tenía como loca, nunca antes me había sentido así con nadie y creo que jamás volveré a sentirme así.

Nos vestimos a regañadientes, puesto que ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro pero era hora de regresar. Antes de tomar camino a casa, fuimos a comer algo, puesto que nuestras reservas de energía estaban agotadas y nuestros estómagos estaban empezando a reclamarnos.

Finalmente llegamos a casa, mis papás no estaban y agradezco el que no estuvieran ya que hubiera entrado en pánico ante sus preguntas. Nos despedimos en la puerta dándonos un hermoso beso y prometiendo soñar el uno con el otro.

La llamada de Mina no se hizo esperar y con su sutileza al preguntarme y mi pausado silencio por no saber qué contestarle, lo adivinó todo.

-¿Y bien? Entonces ya estuvieron juntos.

-Si Mina, hicimos el amor.

-¡Ay que felicidad amiga! Me encantaría abrazarte en este momento pero eso mejor lo hago mañana en la escuela. ¿pero se cuidaron verdad?

-Si, no te preocupes.

-¡Te dije que él también lo había pensado!

-Jajaja, si, hablamos de eso y él también tomó sus precauciones.

-Pues en verdad me alegra que estés viviendo toda esta dicha amiga. Pero mejor te dejo para que puedas descansar porque supongo que Darien te agotó.

-¡Mina!

-Jajaja, bueno, nos vemos mañana. ¡Te quiero!

-De acuerdo. Adiós.

Fue fácil conciliar el sueño esa noche, aunque fue difícil olvidarme de sus caricias en mi piel, aún sentía el calor de sus labios en los míos y su ser dentro de mí. Lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y ojalá el destino nunca se hubiera empeñado en separarnos…

Once meses después nuestras vidas habían cambiado sobremanera. Yo trabajaba en una escuela particular como maestra, ya que me recibí y entré a trabajar pronto. Mina también trabajaba en una escuela con su tía impartiendo clases y él estaba preparando todo para poder presentar su trabajo final en su universidad.

Nuestra vida amorosa seguía viento en popa, él era de lo más tierno conmigo y a pesar del extenuante trabajo que tenía, me dedicaba tiempo y nos veíamos frecuentemente. Un día le comenté que tenía miedo, un miedo grande y un presentimiento aún mayor.

-¿Miedo de qué Serena?

-Darien, nuestras profesiones van en rumbos diferentes, tú tienes un gran futuro como doctor y yo tengo un gran futuro como maestra.

-Serena, bien sabes de que a pesar que quiero estudiar una maestría eso no impide que podamos estar juntos si realmente nos amamos.

-Pero, tarde o temprano, uno de los dos tendrá que poner una balanza en su vida y tú sabes que no quiero que abandones tus sueños por mí así como yo…

-No abandonarías tus sueños por mí. Lo sé y eso es lo que más admiro de ti. Verás que jamás tendremos que hacer ese sacrificio mi amor.

-Eso espero, en verdad eso espero.

El siguiente mes Darien tuvo que hacer un viaje de una semana a Estados Unidos para ver si lo admitían en Princeton y hacer el papeleo correspondiente. Lo extrañé como nunca, creo que en todo el tiempo que llevábamos de relación nunca nos habíamos separado por tanto tiempo e intuí que me iba a costar algo de trabajo el estar así pero no iba a haber imposibles, si otras parejas podían, nosotros también.

A su regreso me confirmó lo que ya ambos sabíamos. Lo habían admitido y lo esperaban en un mes más para comenzar los cursos antes de iniciar el semestre.

-¿Entonces entró?

-Sí Mina, se irá en un mes.

-Debes estar muy orgullosa de él.

-Sí lo estoy, aunque también estoy algo triste.

-Sí, es de suponerse, pero ya verás que todo estará bien. Ambos se aman y a pesar de tener el océano interponiéndose van a vencer la distancia.

-Gracias Mina, ahora te necesitaré más que nunca.

-Y ahí estaré Sere.

Ese mes me la pasé de compras con él, procurando que no olvidara detalle alguno para su nueva casa. Recuerdo haberle escrito una carta diciéndole todo lo que sentía por él, todo lo que había nacido en mí a partir de su ingreso a mi vida. Me sentía muy orgullosa de que alcanzara sus metas profesionales, lo veía radiante y feliz pero algo en mí me decía que algo iba a pasar, que tarde o temprano la vida nos iba a separar y así fue.

Llegó el día de su partida y lo fui a despedir al aeropuerto, junto con la carta iba un pequeño corazón de plata que compré en una de mis tantas idas al café con mis amigas y le hice grabar nuestros nombres. Él me miró y lleno de dulzura me abrazó. Mina ese día fue conmigo, de otra manera no hubiera sido capaz de haberlo dejado ir sin pedirle que no se fuera.

-Ya casi es hora de irme princesa.

-Lo sé. Darien te amo.

-Yo también mi amor. Es por eso que me voy. Para poder brindarte todo lo que mereces, para tener una vida juntos, la vida que siempre he soñado darte.

-¡Darien!- me sonrojé por sus palabras y él sólo las selló con un beso, un dulce beso en los labios.

-Te amo Serena, te amo y eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Eres lo mejor y lo más hermoso que me ha pasado. Un millón de besos en este momento serían pocos para demostrarte lo que significas para mí.

-Gracias Darien...- bajé la mirada sonrojada- yo también te amo demasiado.

Depositó otro candoroso beso en mis labios y después de decirle a Mina que me cuidara mucho se fue perdiéndose en los otros pasajeros que subirían al mismo vuelo que él. Agité mi mano vigorosamente para que pudiera verme al despedirse y así fue, me vio una última vez antes de entrar a ese gran túnel que te conduce al avión.

En la noche recibí un tierno mensaje suyo:

'_**Quiero que sonrías cada vez que pienses en mí, y sientas que estoy a tu lado en cada momento. Quiero que estés bien y sientas mi amor porque te amo mucho'**_

Y a decir verdad es el último mensaje de amor que recuerdo…

El mes siguiente tuve grandes cosas que hacer, conseguí trabajar en una mejor escuela con un mejor salario pero por ende con más trabajo. ÉL me decía que las cosas allá no eran tan fáciles como las había imaginado pero yo lo animaba diciendo que le diera tiempo al tiempo, que seguramente pronto se adaptaría y después se reiría de todas esas pequeñas quejas.

Cuando le preguntaba si me extrañaba me contestaba secamente o simplemente evadía la pregunta diciéndome que ya sabía la respuesta. Alegaba siempre que tenía demasiado trabajo y que apenas y tenía tiempo para dormir así que no le exigiera estar bien.

-Pero Darien, no te estoy exigiendo nada.

-Serena es que si ya sabes que te quiero no sé porque me lo preguntas. Es como si necesitaras oírlo a cada rato.

-Darien compréndeme, estás lejos y te extraño.

-No me digas eso, sabes que me pongo mal, mejor hablemos de otras cosas.

-¿De tu cansancio? Porque siempre hablamos de eso.

-¿Es un reproche Serena?

-No, pero es que quiero que entiendas, quiero que sepas que te apoyo en todo, quiero que estés seguro de que aquí hay alguien que te ama.

-¿Y crees que yo soy el que no te ama?

-Darien no, no fue esa mi intención. Últimamente todo lo que te digo lo usas en mi contra, como si te atacara y no es así.

-Lo siento pero a veces es difícil, entiéndeme.

-Lo hago amor, pero a veces… quisiera que tú también me entendieras a mí.

Las pocas llamadas que teníamos siempre eran así. Con un Darien generalmente malhumorado o indiferente cuando se trataba de mí. Cambió enormemente debido a todo lo que su nuevo mundo le ofrecía y yo, yo ya no estaba formando parte de ese nuevo círculo.

Raras eran las veces que se comunicaba conmigo, los mensajes de texto comenzaron a ser de uno diario a dos veces por semana hasta que finalmente durante quince días no supe de él. Me sentí morir, Mina no encontraba cómo secar mis lágrimas y refugiarme en el trabajo no servía de mucho. Estaba distraída y mis ojos a menudo estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Mis papas veían mi agonía en silencio pero no me decían nada, supongo que esperaban a que yo dijera algo o platicara con ellos.

Una noche, después de cenar, estaba en mi computadora guardando algunas imágenes para poner en mi 'espacio' cuando mi celular sonó con el tono característico de Darien. Corrí a verlo esperando noticias suyas, pero ojalá jamás hubiera abierto ese mensaje, ojalá jamás hubiera leído aquella palabras que terminaron por atravesarme el corazón:

"_Hola… sé que no has sabido nada de mí, me han pasado muchas cosas. Estuve en Dakota una semana en un curso demasiado absorbente y en serio no tengo tiempo de nada. Apenas hoy recargué mi celular. He pensado mucho las cosas y tú no te mereces esto. Antes de venir recuerdo que no sabía si iba a poder con la relación y con la maestría, ahora lo sé, simplemente no puedo, no me siento cómodo así, es más no sé si algún día regresaré a Japón y tú tienes una vida allá mientras que mis metas están en otro lado. Me duele dañarte, de corazón te lo digo pero creo que las cosas deben ser así…_

_Esta decisión debería ser de los dos pero creo que me toca decirte que __**debemos terminar**__, no se si es que me dejé vencer pero el hecho es que eres una persona importante en mi vida pero con toda honestidad te digo: no te quiero atar a mí, no quiero que al final no podamos estar juntos y que al final estés con una persona que no tiene el tiempo para ti, es más que ni siquiera pueda estar a tu lado. _

_Te quiero y eso no cambia porque conozco mis realidades pero no quiero hacerte más daño del que ya te he hecho."_

Alejé el teléfono de mí y me levanté del asiento, mi mamá me notó rara y me siguió hasta la cocina donde intenté tomar un poco de agua pero el vaso se me resbaló de las manos torpemente.

-¿Hija estás bien?

-Sí…

-¿Serena?... ¡Serena!

Los gritos de mi mamá fue lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme. Mi vida, mis sueños se habían ido muy lejos, él se había llevado todo, ya no quedaba en mí ni una pizca de amor, sólo lágrimas las cuales vertía sin parar en el regazo de mi madre cuando volví en sí.

-Hoy dormiré contigo.

-No es necesario mamá.

-Sí lo es y mañana no irás a trabajar. No quiero que te pase algo.

-Pero…

-¿Fue por Darien?

-Sí. Terminó conmigo por mensaje...

-¡Pero Serena! ¡Cómo se atreve!

-Mamá tranquila. En estos momentos lo único que siento es dolor y desilusión.

-Sí, ya verás que vas a poder sobreponerte a esto, tú eres muy fuerte princesa.

-Gracias mamá.

Así fue, después de todo las madres tienen toda la razón. Pude sobreponerme a todo ese dolor, pude levantarme del hoyo donde él me hundió y alzar la cara nuevamente. De él no supe más hasta pasadas las festividades decembrinas, en un intento de limpiar su conciencia me escribió un mail.

"**_Esto es algo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo pero por distintas razones no lo había hecho..._**

**_No sé ni como empezar a escribir esto... pero creo que lo primero es que quiero que sepas el porque no te había escrito y hay una sencilla razón: no quiero darte más malos ratos._**

**_Sé perfectamente que hice las cosas mal, que debí haber hablado contigo en persona, pero tuve y sigo teniendo muchos problemas._**

**_También se muy bien que tú y yo nunca seremos amigos, y creo que de eso yo tengo toda la culpa; te escribo porque te deseo de todo corazón éxito en tu vida en éste y en los años que vienen_**

**_Te amé, fuiste hasta ahora la persona más importante en mi vida pero no podía seguir contigo, mis presiones y la escuela me tienen en otro mundo y deje de empezar a sentir y yo no podía hacer como si no pasará nada; y lo sostengo tú y yo tenemos vidas distintas, no podía dejar que pasara el tiempo y al final sucediera lo mismo... me sentiría peor de lo que me sentí, pero creo que al final es lo mejor. _**

**_Te soy sincero no creo, ni pienso, ni quiero empezar una relación de nuevo por lo menos en un muy buen tiempo, no existió ni existe al momento otra persona. Quizás no logre encontrar de nuevo una mujer que me quiera como tú, pero tengo la conciencia tranquila de que fui realmente sincero y congruente._**

**_Y como te lo escribí al principio lo más probable es que no te felicite como ahorita en año nuevo, o en tu cumpleaños o en lo que sea porque no quiero ser esos 5 segundos/minutos de mal humor en tu día"_**

Al leerla no sabía ni qué decir, ni qué pensar. No era el mismo Darien que se había ido, no era aquél hombre tierno y amoroso que yo recordaba pero bien era cierto que yo tampoco era la misma chica que un día lo amó hasta casi desfallecer y, armada de valor, le escribí una respuesta…

"_Es increíble que después de 18 meses no llegaras a conocerme completamente, en verdad te equivocas en muchas cosas que piensas…_

_No digas que eres mis cinco minutos o segundos malos del día porque creo que no eres del tipo de chico para decir eso y además es una gran excusa para ocultar que tu silencio durante todo este tiempo fue, una vez más, por miedo al rechazo._

_Debo ser sincera. Jamás he sentido ni rencor ni mucho menos odio hacia ti por lo que pasó simplemente porque no puedo odiarte ni jamás te desearía ningún mal en este mundo por todo lo que representaste alguna vez en mi vida. Gracias a ti tuve experiencias maravillosas las cuales atesoraré por siempre y eso, haya pasado lo que haya pasado, nunca va a cambiar. Es desconcertante y terriblemente decepcionante que nuevamente escojas un medio no muy adecuado para tratar de comunicarte conmigo pero ya nada de ti puede sorprenderme ahora. _

_Quiero que tengas clara una cosa; nunca fuiste el único con grandes problemas en lo que quería hacer: los días en la escuela donde trabajo no han sido los mejores del mundo y sé que en parte ha sido por no poner especial atención y varios problemas se me escaparon de las manos. No te digo esto para hacerte sentir mal ni para que pienses que fue por lo que pasó entre nosotros, la culpa no es de nadie, son circunstancias que se suscitaron y lo mejor de todo es que hubo soluciones oportunas gracias a gente maravillosa que __empiezo a conocer, en como tú dices, mi mundo._

_Sí, estoy muy decepcionada y creo que fui yo la que no logró conocerte bien en esos meses en los que mantuvimos nuestra relación. Pensé que también era importante para ti pero no lo fui lo suficiente. Ojalá hubiera podido decirte todo esto a la cara porque no me gusta tenerlo que escribir pero veo que no sucederá por tus propios demonios y miedos y no pienso callármelo esta vez._

_Nunca te contesté el mensaje que me enviaste comunicándome tu determinación porque creí y sigo creyendo que merezco algo más que un mensaje ¿o no? Días enteros me pregunté el porqué lo decidiste de esa manera, no me dolía el hecho de que pasara, sino la forma en la que decidiste hacerlo… era algo que ya tenías pensado desde mucho antes, no soy tonta, pero ya los porqué vienen sobrando, me los has contestado en cada uno de los 69 días que, hasta hoy, guardaste silencio y que estoy segura pasaste tan mal como yo. _

_Jamás me imaginé que me lastimaras así, me sentí muy humillada de tu parte, sentí que para ti era sólo una pequeña cosa que pensaste no se merecía nada más que un triste mensaje de texto ni por todo lo que te amó, ni por lo que hizo por ti, ni por todo lo que te entregó. Ahora veo que así pagaste todos mis sentimientos y que en verdad no te importó nada porque hasta el día de hoy ni siquiera te detuviste a pensar en ello. ¿verdad? _

_Al paso del tiempo he logrado curar un poco todos esos sentimientos que nacieron en mí después de ese mensaje y luego de todo este tiempo y al leer tu 'carta' me decidí esta vez a contestarte porque quiero que sepas en verdad lo que pienso, porque nunca te detuviste a preguntármelo y tal vez ni siquiera te detuviste a pensar que yo también tenía derecho a expresarme tanto como tú. Como te lo dije, no hay ningún sentimiento negativo hacia ti, al contrario, sé que te va a ir bien en lo que decidas hacer ya sin ningún tipo de presión y mucho menos ninguna atadura._

_Sé que nunca hubo alguien más, nunca lo creí así y para serte sincera tampoco quiero nada con nadie. Alguna vez te dije que tú me habías devuelto la confianza y con todo lo que pasó… no quiero a nadie conmigo, no tengo ganas de ser lastimada otra vez por alguien como tú que parece ser el príncipe del cuento y al final no es más que ilusión y fantasía._

_Para ser honesta, alguna vez pensé que podríamos ser amigos pero tú eres el que no dejó la oportunidad, no yo; además si no tenías tiempo para mí siendo novios mucho menos no siéndolo; si quieres escribirme alguna vez puedes hacerlo que tendrás una contestación segura ajena a cualquier resentimiento porque simplemente no existe._

_Tal vez pienses o sientas que jamás te había hablado de esta forma pero tu 'carta' no me dejó otra opción. Te noté totalmente frío, insípido, como si mis sentimientos no te importaran y haciendo una vez más, el papel del verdugo que no quiere serlo, el cual está de más. No lo eres, no te sientas así porque en verdad en mi vida eres muchas cosas menos el hombre del que no quiero saber nada ni mucho menos que detesto, no te plantes en un papel que no te corresponde porque si alguien debería hacer ese tipo de comentarios soy yo y en verdad, no tiene caso. _

_La verdad es que no te reconozco, esas palabras es como si las hubiera plasmado otra persona y es increíble que todo esto sólo te inspire a escribir seis párrafos pero bueno, después de todo siempre fuiste así… Nadie dice que no fuiste sincero ni congruente, simplemente no fuiste acertado y terminaste por dañarme mucho más de lo que piensas y crees._

_Hablas de errores, sí, tu error no fue terminar la relación, como te repito era algo que querías hacer desde antes, casi desde que te fuiste; tu más grande error fue no tomarme en cuenta, porque no lo hiciste aunque pienses que sí. Yo anhelaba, en su momento, decirte muchas cosas, explicarte lo que yo quería, decirte lo que siempre debiste saber pero no me dejaste y ya jamás lo haré. _

_No necesitaba alguien que me protegiera del dolor de una separación ni que pensara qué era lo mejor para mí, necesitaba alguien que me mirara a los ojos o por lo menos que intentara comunicarse conmigo y hablarlo, alguien que me hiciera sentir que le dolía tanto como a mí el no poder estar juntos, no a alguien que le urgía deshacerse de mí y que no podía esperar más tiempo porque, ahora lo sé, ya no me quería ni sentía una pizca de amor por mí. Ojalá yo también te hubiera dejado de querer y de sentir amor por ti en dos meses, pero a pesar de todo el trabajo que tuve y a todos los cambios repentinos a los que me tuve que adaptar, nunca dejé de hacerlo y al fin sé que fue tonto de mi parte seguir haciéndolo. ¡Qué rápido se te acabó el amor!_

_Creo que notas que no soy la misma que te dejó plasmado el corazón entero en aquella carta que te escribí cuando te fuiste, y en verdad ya no lo soy. No sé si mi comportamiento te sorprenda y mucho menos mis palabras pero para mí aquella vez en el cine, cuando regresaste a celebrar mi cumpleaños fue la última vez que estuve con la persona de la que me enamoré un día. Agradezco el que me hayas ayudado de muchas formas diferentes a cambiar y ser mejor persona en algunas facetas pero ahora es tiempo de recuperarme y sentirme bien conmigo misma dejando atrás todo esto __haciéndote saber todo lo que pienso__. _

_No me arrepiento de nada de lo aquí escrito por malo o bueno que sea así como tampoco me arrepiento de nada de lo que vivimos en 18 meses. Es mi forma de pensar y de sentir, ojalá encuentres una gran mujer, tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero sé que encontrarás a alguien valioso en tu vida, sólo te recomiendo que en verdad la valores, la cuides y la procures tanto o más de lo que no supiste hacerlo conmigo._

_Cuídate mucho en todo lo que hagas, esfuérzate al máximo en lo que te desempeñes, cumple tus verdaderos sueños y espero logres alcanzar la felicidad algún día._

_Es decepcionante saber que es muy cierto lo que me dijiste un día…_

'_Cuando realmente hay amor, nada más importa'"_

Me desahogué finalmente. Y al darle el click de enviar me sentí liberada. Darien te amé, te amé más que a nada, fuiste el primer hombre que me dio una ilusión real, el primero al que le presenté a mis papás, el primer hombre con el que hice el amor, pero también el primero que me rompió en mil pedazos el corazón.

Hoy en día lo veo entrar al msn pero no hablamos, hoy en día somos dos desconocidos que están luchando por sus sueños separados. No hay posibilidades de volver porque siempre estaría esa cicatriz ahí, siempre estaría mi reclamo a lo que me hizo y eso nos haría infelices, lo mejor es seguir adelante cada quien con el camino que el destino le trazó, cada quien suspirando por su lado, y yo… eternamente suspirando por haberlo conocido en un tiempo equivocado.

**&//&//&//&//&//&//&//&**

**LA CONEJA RESPONDE!!**

Al fin pude terminar este escrito que lo crean o no, me llevó 3 meses concretarlo.

Aquí les comparto el porqué no he podido escribir niñas. Ésta es mi historia, los mensajes de texto son reales, las cartas son reales y la situación e incluso la separación también es real.

Sé que es triste pero estoy bien, quise compartir esto con ustedes porque es una forma de decirme a mi misma que ya el dolor pasó y si lo puedo plasmar sin llorar es un gran avance y logro personal. ^^

Espero poder continuar con mis historias atrasadas porque en verdad quiero hacerlo y después de salir del hoyo donde estaba y comenzar a recuperar mi vida sé que podré hacerlo pronto.

Las kiero niñas!!!

CONEBESITOS!!!!

Nota: A.A.G.


End file.
